


Glistening Ripples in the Moonlight

by Impulse96



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Groping, Kissing, Outdoor Sex, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impulse96/pseuds/Impulse96
Summary: In the cool waters of Zora's Domain, in the quiet lull of moonlight night, the Hylian Champion and Zora Princess enjoy one another underneath the stars.
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Glistening Ripples in the Moonlight

The full moon hung high in the night sky over Zora’s Domain, illuminating the crystal-clear waters into a symphony of shimmering light, a treat to see for any souls that remained awake at this hour. The wonderful show of nature however was lost on the pair that were active at this time of night, the Zora Princess Mipha and the Hylian Champion Link locked in a tight embrace at the edge of the water, the sounds of their passionate kisses drowned out by the sounds of the waterfalls in the distance.

It had started innocently between the two of them, having met simply as those chosen to take up the mantle of champions of their respective races for Hyrule’s future, an idle and casual chemistry between the two of them that made them curious about what more could come of it. And when Link chose to visit the princess’ domain and the pair were allowed some alone time together, their curiosities baring fruit into unashamed passion for one another, a passion so strong they had no choice but to find total bliss and ecstasy in one another.

Link sat upon the smooth rocks, his toned and firm body bared nude for the princess to press her slim figure up against, warm skin against smooth scales causing both of them to shiver in delight as she sat in his lap, never truly getting used to the feeling no matter how many times they met under the moonlight. It was a nightly tradition for them, to slip away from prying eyes and share in each other all the pleasures and wonders they could experience.

“This is so wonderful…” Mipha cooed softly against Link’s lips, fingers running smoothly through his messy hair, rocking and grinding her petite form against him, smooth breasts against his chest and rubbing in light circles, the feeling of his heart throbbing against her enough to set her alight, to desires and sensations that were perhaps unbecoming of royalty. Not that she cared at all. The Champion had simply stolen her heart, completely and utterly, and nothing made her happier than to be with him.

His hands held snugly onto her sides, his firm eager fingers tracing and adoring as much of her figure as he could, as enamoured in her as she was in him, finding his cock pressed up against Mipha’s ass, rock hard and trapped between her cheeks with gentle thrusts up against her to fuel his own arousal. The intensity of his thrusts was only matched by the eagerness of his tongue, flicking and running smoothly across her own with all the little flourishes and attention to her sweet spots that made her squirm in his lap, bouncing and riding off of the other’s arousal into higher and higher heights.

The princess and champion could sit there on the rocks in each other’s embrace for minutes upon minutes on end, but it always became too much for them, the next step being far too enticing to resist, Mipha being the one to finally break the contact, shifting herself off of his lap and releasing his powerful shaft from between her cheeks. Even if the motion caused his cock to smack against her ass just cheekily enough, a soft, almost inaudible gasp escaping her, always excited by his size no matter how many times they were together. “You can’t wait any longer, can you?” She asked, watching as Link nodded firmly in response, a warm smile coming across her gentle lips.

“I am pleased to hear that… Actually, well… there was something tonight that I wished to attempt with you… if you wouldn’t mind?” She asked, somewhat sheepishly, hopeful that he would say yes regardless of what it was, her polite request being honoured with an enthusiastic smile coming across Link’s lips, telling her all she needed to know.

“Wonderful! Come with me, please…” She asked sweetly, getting to her feet and taking hold of his wrist with both hands, pulling him up along with her into the water. She admittedly got a little touch of glee out of watching the champion’s lip twitch a little at the feeling of the admittedly cold water reaching past his ankles, almost finding some cuteness in the otherwise manly figure in front of her. Moving further in, she waited until the water was up to Link’s stomach before coming to a halt, releasing his wrist and slipping her body beneath the water, his eyes unable to follow her through the surface, only seeing the reflection of the moon and starry sky rather than his lover.

Which was exactly what Mipha had intended, her motions invisible to him as she moved in closer to him, ensuring she didn’t touch him in anyway before her lips wrapped around the head of his cock, sucking firmly on his tip before pushing forward, moving gracefully down his length until, to her delight, she was able to take his entire length into her mouth. She had never been able to take his whole length into her mouth when they were on the rocks, but here, under the water, she didn’t need to use her mouth for breathing and could use her gills for air instead. Leaving her free to take his entire length into her throat, already beginning to bob her head back and forth along his cock, treating him to the pleasure she felt he deserved.

Link reacted powerfully in kind, groaning aloud into the still night air at what he was feeling, far from the first time Mipha had taken his cock into her mouth, but never this deep before, his entire length submerged in the mixture of water and saliva that drove him wild. The warm embrace of her mouth travelling along him shaft, exposing him to the chill of the water at any moment she moved back away from him, only to move back down and envelop him again, stimulating him with intoxicating waves of hot and cold that was indescribable. He had no idea what to expect when she had suggest attempting something, but this was absolutely spectacular.

His sheer size and girth did make things perhaps not as smooth as the princess may have wished, his tip coming crashing against the back of her throat again and again making her gag reflex react a little bit, something she was desperately trying to get better with, but she was proud of herself nonetheless, wanting to be able to satisfy her lover in any way she possibly could. Back and forth she pumped her lips up and down his length, sucking and kissing against his pelvis whenever she bottomed out on him, flicking her tongue as best she could in this position in wild motions, not exactly as graceful a princess as she might seem. At least when it came to something like this.

Eager moans and groans erupted from her lips as she remained beneath the surface tending to him, her lover unfortunately unable to hear any of those adorable noises that came from her, the sound of bubbles popping softly on the surface from her vibrating lips the only clue he had to her own delight. Every motion she made against him was invisible, only able to know what she would do next when it happened. All her firm sucks, passionate kisses, caresses of her tongue and light pain of her teeth biting against him hit him even harder than it did against the rocks, familiar sensations feeling all anew for the swordsman, pushing him towards heights of excitement they hadn’t experienced since their very first night together.

Without even thinking, Link’s hands dove under the water after her, startling Mipha just a little from the sudden ripples that seemed to explode around her head, but settling down immediately at his digits taking hold of her head, voicing his delight to her and encouraging her to do more. Not that she needed any more incentive to give her all to pleasuring her stud of a knight, moving her lips across his length with an increasingly fast intensity, relentless, driven and wildly determined to get him to reach his climax as soon as possible. To feel the reward for her endeavour to be given to her in a powerful symphony.

The hot and cold sensation that had excited Link at the start drifted away in the long minutes she spent tending to him, his body adapted to the coolness that enveloped him, the water that surrounded them also becoming increasingly heated from the princess’ furious actions beneath the surface as well, but it all still felt like an absolute dream to him, throbbing and twitching powerfully inside her throat, already aching desperately for release. And he could even make out his partner’s desperation too, the bubbles rippling up to the surface getting harder and more frequent, all the sounds of her enjoyment swallowed up by the liquid that surrounded her.

Roaring eagerly into the night sky, his first orgasm of the night tore through the Champion like a crack of thunder, throbbing and shaking ferociously before a torrent of his cum let loose from his shaft, seeing even more stars above him as the pleasure consumed his mind. Mipha reacted just as intensely, the hot fierce deluge of his seed filling her mouth and unleashing all down her tight gullet making her entire body shake and quiver in wonderful delight, not slowing her motions down for so much as a second throughout his climax, bubbles and ripples breaking the surface in a constant stream as her own groans of delight were sullied by the water she was still submerged under. The massive length in her throat may have muffled her noises as well, but it was a little hard to tell.

The princess was thankful more than ever that her gills were allowing her to breathe right now, half scared that she would be choking on his cock or drowning in his cum if her mouth and throat were being used for any purpose other than pleasuring him. More and more his seed flowed into her, keeping her lips tightly sealed around his shaft to eagerly milk him of all she could, until his release came to an end, pulling herself back and off of his length, snapping her mouth closed quickly to not let any more than a few loose drops escape her lips and be lost to the water forever. This was her prize after all, swallowing it happily with a contented sigh, the surrounding liquid making her mouth clean once again as she returned to the surface.

Breaking out of the water with a soft gasp, adjusting quickly to using her mouth for breathing rather than for pleasuring him, she smiled a radiant smile as she glanced up at him. “I suppose you enjoyed that then?” She asked sweetly, a hint of pride and excitement in her voice, that little trick being something she had been very eager to try out. “I wasn’t sure if I would be able to pull it off, so I’m pleased I could…”

Her words were cut off as she was suddenly pulled forward, finding her lips pressed up against his once more, hands snapping onto her hips faster than she could keep up. Feet no longer found the ground beneath her, raised up into his arms and pushed against his chest, kiss after kiss lavished against her like they had only just started their night together, a deep intimate mewl of delight escaping from the princess lips as she immediately clung to him, arms and legs around his shoulders and waist, surrendering herself to his desires totally and absolutely, trusting that this would only result in the best outcome for the both of them.

And her trust was rewarded in spectacular fashion, feeling Link shift her in his grasp to position her just barely over his shaft, only to pull her down and impale her to the base of his cock in a single thrust, sending the princess squealing loudly in delight against his lips. Goddess, he always filled her all the way to the brim all with his first thrust, her small tight slit used to being stretched out by his girthy length, from just how hard he would fuck her once he was inside.

Carrying her out towards the shore, Link moved until the water was dancing softly against his knees, the cool night air making their drenched bodies shiver against one another and their loins burn even hotter for one another, not able to wait even a moment longer before the thrusts began, holding the princess in place in his arms and pumping his cock firmly into her, hard enough to make her small frame shake and bounce in his grasp, no hesitation at all in any of these motions.

For Mipha though, this was entirely what she wanted, letting out so many cries of total delight against his lips, the normally proper and soft-spoken voice of hers twisted around so much love and lust that it was almost unrecognisable, almost unbecoming of nobility such as herself. Not helped by her eager insistence on not allowing their kiss to break for even a second, smacking of her lips making her noises of delight all that much messier, caring nothing for any standards she had to uphold. Not when it all felt so amazing.

With fingers nestled and twisted around his messy hair once more, the princess rocked and shook her hips as best she could to meet every pump of that amazing shaft that moved against her, Link almost unfazed by his last orgasm that was only in the past by a minute or two, a Champion’s lust fierce and insatiable after all. Throbbing, twitching, rejoicing in the tight warm embrace of her eager trembling slit, pushing the two of them to heights of pleasure that both were more than familiar with, but never tiring from. His pace only grew harder and faster with each passing moment, the still night air shook and interrupted by the sound of smacks and impacts of the two lovers against one another, almost reaching the volume of their cries of pleasure.

“Yes Link! Keep going! It all feels so amazing!” She gasped tenderly against her lover’s lips, her entire frame convulsing in total bliss, arousal built up to a frightening height from their embrace by the shore and the minutes on end she had spent adoring this shaft with her mouth, now all culminating in such a powerful rush of ecstasy. Chest grinding eagerly against his, scales against skin as their nipples rubbed and teased one another while their kisses didn’t let up for even a second, his hands groping and squeezing her firm cheeks which remained firmly in his grasp, leaving not a single inch of her rear untouched by his fingers, there was no telling how much longer the two lovers could maintain such a feverous pace.

With each passing minute of their embrace, Link’s shaft could only throb and ache inside of Mipha’s quivering slit harder and harder, the Champion’s groans against her lips louder and more intense than they had been even from her underwater surprise, in love with these sensations as much as his princess was, well aware that his orgasm would not be too far away. The way her slick pussy clung to him, even tighter than the arms that hung around us shoulders and the legs that wrapped around his waist, that desperate and hot feeling of being inside her that never ceased to drive his heart and shaft wild with passion, thrusting with a burning raging desire that caused his motions to grow firmer with each impact.

The raging ferocity of his hips, the longing throb along his length, all of it was too familiar to the princess at this point, knowing that he was so desperately close to yet another orgasm, her heart soaring in her chest from that wonderful sensation. She was getting close too, now desperate to feel another load of his cum be released inside of her, just inside of her properly this time, tightening her grip even tighter around his shoulders and waist, not letting him think for even a second about pulling out of her, even if that thought was never going to cross his mind. At last, she managed to pull her lips away from his with a loud powerful gasp, thrusting her chin onto his shoulder to cry out unashamed into the cold night sky, rocking and bouncing her hips back against his cock with all the might she could muster in her suspended position, riding the edge of her climax as if she was about to fall off a cliff, needing so desperately and greedily to feel his release claim and fill her like it did so every night. To make all of this perfect.

And of course, with a guttural passionate growl that make his chest rumble against hers, Link’s fingers seized Mipha’s cheeks hard and tight while his release began, another powerful and intense wave of cum flowing from his cock and directly into her womb, leaving her moaning and shaking in his grasp. The orgasm that took over her frame was just as intense as his, her own release letting out messily over his cock, their thighs and into the water beneath them as her inner walls squeezed against the shaking and throbbing that continued to make a mess of her insides, milking and perpetuating his release for as long as she could, even if her small slit was already stuffed to overflowing with all of his seed.

Their climaxes perpetuated a fair while, grinding and clinging to one another all the while until the final shots of Link’s orgasm came to an end, cum leaking gently around his shaft from Mipha’s pussy, panting and gasping softly into the otherwise silent night, shaking and trembling from the feelings that still rattled through their bodies. It was all so wonderful, so perfect, everything a powerful bout of lovemaking should feel like.

A bout that seemed to not be ending quite yet, Mipha smirking to herself as Link moved the two of them further out of the water to the shore once more, raising her off of his lap and laying her on her back across the smooth rocks, leaving her shivering from a mixture of the cool surface that she was now pressed against and the emptiness she felt from his cock no longer being bottomed out inside of her. An emptiness that Link quickly resolved as he spread her legs wide and sheathed himself into her once again, thrusts already starting up to drive that still hard, still eager shaft to more bouts of pleasure, the princess taking hold of her Champion’s cheeks to stare both adoringly and lustily into those shimmering azure eyes.

“Our warm-up’s finished then?”

**Author's Note:**

> For something this short, it sure took me a while! Can thank Persona 5 Royal for that! Definitely doing something involving P5 at some point, don't worry!
> 
> So yeah, wanted to try writing something a little bit shorter this time, mainly so I can see if I can write a story and scene without going for thousands upon thousands of words. Let me know how you think I did!
> 
> This was a request as well, and I only have one request in mind left to do, afterwards I'll be back on my own self-indulgent stuff again. Hope you'll stick around for that nonsense!
> 
> I have a twitter as well, so you can check out @ImpulseXeno if you want!
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a good one!


End file.
